A Birthday,a Vampire
by Lolo25
Summary: What would happen if Finn and Jake was throwing Princess Bubblegum a birthday bash. One thing is missing though MUSIC! What if Marceline and Princess Bubblegum meet.Love\Humor\Craziness\Tragedy Lemon in later chaps. Redoing all the chapters KAY!
1. Happy birthday

**_ Happy birthday_**

Finn and Jake was at Princess Bubblegum's castle in the Candy Kingdom helping her set up her own birthday bash."FINN!" cried Princess Bubblegum from the food table. She wore a long pink dress that covered her feet. Hot pink, and another shade of pink were the colors. Her light pink hair went down to her back. She wore a crown that was like a upside down lollipop.

"Yes Princess Bubblegum." Finn startled by her cry.(Finn is sixteen in this so use your imagination for him and Jake plus everyone else)

"Finn sorry to scare you,but we have no music for my birthday bash." Princess Bubblegum said as sweetly as she could. Through the years Bubblegum figured out that Finn liked her for a while so she told him if gives everything for her birthday bash she would be his girlfriend.

"No music how about Jake and Lady Rainicorn play their Viola for-" Finn was cut off by Princess Bubblegum.

"No classical music this year.I WANT ROCK MUSIC!IF NOT I WON'T BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" she shouted crossing her arms.

"Don't worry Princess, Finn is on the case." he said taking Jake with him, which left his girlfriend behind. Lady Rainicorn a rainbow unicorn who can change colors of people and things.

"Lady I'd be back!"Jake shouted back to her.

Finn and Jake was heading to Marceline's house to ask her for something."Finn why do you like to do what that bitch ask you to do?" Jake asked.

"Jake thats not nice I do this, so she would be my girlfriend forever."Finn said dreaming having kids and married to Princess Bubblegum.

"Hey man where are you going anyway?" Jake asked getting nervous.

"Where else the one is sexy and rockin' none other **_MARCELINE THE VAMPIRE QUEEN_**." Finn said. Marceline and Finn been hanging out more without Jake ruining their fun everyone thought they were dating or something. The bad thing is that Princess Bubblegum and Marceline doesn't know each other that can cause bad vibes. If one thing was if they met it might not end good.

As soon as Jake and Finn approached the door, Jake ran hid behind a rock."I'll be here!" He shouted.

Finn only gave a sigh,he thought to himself,'Jake is a scardey-ass.'

Finn knock once for Marceline too come out in a see through robe and her long silky black hair was wet from the shower. Seeing how Marceline in her current state it made Finn unatural hard."Hey Finn and scardey-ass how it's goin'." She said crossing her arms making her breasts plumed up,which even made Finn harder.

Jake shouted back to her,"I'm not here!"

"I-I-I-IT's goin' fine- what no your not... I mean that your sexy no hot wait- I mean can you do me a favor." Finn said thinking to himself,'smooth Finn very smooth.' By Finn stammering Marceine gave a little girl giggle. It made Finn blush more.

"What ya need Finn." she said leading him inside getting a look at his harden manhood.

"Look Marceline if you can...can you please play at my girl best friend birthday bash."Finn asked squrimming at the sight of Maceline licking at the strawberry. Finn thought to himself,'just suck the color already before I lose it!' Finn got pissed even more.

Marceline found her train of thought."Sure Finn sounds like fun playing for your girlfriend." She said teasingly with a smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend yet Marceline! Look please no screwing around-"Finn was stunned as soon as Marceline stroked his manhood. Finn let out a small moan in satisfaction.

"Is that what you needed Finn." Marceline said rubbing up against his cock. He only looked away in embarrassment."Just messing with when should I come?"she asked petting her dead pet poodle.

Finn was out of he's stunning position."Oh..um...About tomorrow at 6 o'clock okay." He said trying to avoid her sweet smell and lustful eyes.

"See ya Finn." She said closing the door chuckling to herself.

Jake came out as soon as he saw Finn face was hot pink."Hey man what the hell happen?" He asked.

"Jake please not now, Marceline is goin' to come and I still have to set up rest of the decorations tomorrow anyway."Finn said walking faster so he could get home.

When Finn and Jake got home, Jake fell asleep first. When ever Finn close his eyes, he see Marceline near his erect cock, stroking it, and licking it. Basically Finn he technically had a bad night sleep. Dreaming of the sexy vampire lady.

"Wake up Finn come on we have to finish the birthday celebration for your girlfriend." Jake said eating grapes.

"Okay I'm up." Finn said looking like the undead himself.

"Oh man, what happen to you? You look pooped tried whats wrong?" Jake asked helping Finn wake up.

"I was just having some of those feeling good dreams again."Finn said embarrassed.

"Who was it this time, Bubblegum-" Jake got cut off by Finn.

"No it wasn't her this time it was Marceline. She was rubbing me, licking me. Even in my dream let her pull down my pants, and well poof I always seem to wake up before it goes any further. Like when it happen to be Bubblegum it always stopped at the part where she gets to my pants. Why would it happen with Marceline, what does that means, my dreams of Princess Bubblegum never went that far before. Why with Marceline?" He said confused and worried by Jake's answer.

"I guess your in love with two people, but then one have the same sparks as you do but the other is bitchy and opposites doesn't always attract sometimes same traits leads to a spark of love and lust between two, like you and Marceline have." Jake said leading Finn downstairs to eat some apples and watermelon.

"I guess you right." Finn said nervously.

Jake chuckled."Of course I'm right."

_I'd hope you like the first chapter of this adventure Time story read more please=D_


	2. Birthday Failure

**_Birthday Failure_**

"Cheer up man not like you wanted to marry Marceline and have her-" Jake was punched in the arm by Finn hard. Jake did a whine."Oww!" He rubbed his arm.

"Shut up man thats not what I want from her. I need her to play for my future girlfriend birthday party." Finn said fixing his bow. It was really a big thing for Finn throwing Princess Bubblegum a birthday party.

"Stop flippin' out Finn not like she askin' you to take her virginity." Jake said nudging Finn in which he became even more pissed off and upset, but he was stress and nervous too even care now. They walked over the candy bridge towards a lit up castle.

At the Candy Kingdom, everyone was waiting for the music entertainment that Finn promise for Princess. He was pacing back and froth to and fro.'Okay Princess and LSP are going around shopping and girl stuff. Marceline-' Finn was startled by everyone who was excited and cheering wildly.'Who's that?'

"Hey Finn whats up with that suit and tie, with no hat also. Wow! Is it for your girlfriend. What was her name... Princess Bubblegum." Marceline said looking at Finn with a lustful look. He felt her eyes looking at her up and down.

"Y-y-y-yeah Marceline or you could call her PB. By the way I like your new outfit." said Finn becoming embarrassed again. He rubbed his arm shyly, he was beginning to be uncomfortable. HE looked at her outfit over again. Then stopping at her, shirt. He blushed harder. Then looking at her face again.

"Oh its just black boots,a gray shirt with a hint of blue. Also a red head band thats all." Marceline said blushing a bit.

"Well what about the skirt?" asked Finn trying not to stare. He was tempted on looking at her skirt though.

"Oh just a light-blue jean sk-" Marceline was stopped by a sudden excitement from the was Princess Bubblegum coming to see her entertainer. LSP floated to a bunch of candy girls. They started to chat about girl things.

"Who the HELL are you!" shouted Princess Bubblegum. She put her hand her hips.

Finn cutted into the awkward introduction."Princess this is-" Finn was stopped by Princess Bubblegum.

"A whore."she smirked at the rude mark to her.

Marceline only shooed it away like nothing and responded,"I should get ready then should I. I wouldn't want to keep the birthday girl waiting now should I."

Marceline had the prefect song for this bitchy girl."This goes out to the birthday girl!1...2...3...GO!"

_You used to get in your fishnets_

_Now you only get in your night dress_

_Discarded all the naughty nights for niceness_

Marceline started to fly off the stage with her bass guitar, and then swooped down and gave Finn a kissed on the lips. Princess Bubblegum got mad, no pissed off and dragged off Finn to the back of the party area.

_Landed in very common crisis_

_Everything's in order in a black hole_

In the background Marceline noticed that Finn was being yelled at by Princess Bubblegum. She didn't know why but this act made her anger boil."Hold it!" she yelled which puzzled everyone."Look," Marceline flew over to PB."Why are yelling at him you got what you wanted, ISN'T IT! He told me that if he does what you want him to do you'd be he's girlfriend! Isn't that true!" Marceline shouted pissed off.

Bubblegum just smirked and replied."So what... I never asked for Rock music,I wanted classical music I'm sorry Finn I'm never going to be you girlfriend ever!" Shouted PB Laughing at Finn's face of depression and sadness.

Marceline has never seen him like this before,"Finn...",she started.

"No Marceline it's fine I'm goin' kay see ya and Happy birthday Princ-e-ss.",said Finn choking back tears. He walked out of the hall slamming the door shut.

Marceline went after him. She found him at the tree were they talk at."I'm sorry Finn for this. I've never excepted for Princess Bubblegrum could be so crude." said Marceline chuckling at the catchy remark.

It even brought up Finn's spirit."Thanks for that Marce- "Finn stopped by the look in her eyes. They were feel with lust and sexiness.

"Finn..." "Marceline...",they both said their names at the same time.

Finn wasn't sure what to do but go with the instinct. Same with Marceline she closed her eyes...their lips met. Finn bit her bottom lip for permission to go in. Marceline granted entrance, but none of them fought for dominance only sucked eached other's tongues. Marceline wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer to her chest. He wrapped around her waist. He pulled her on his lap.

Finn reached for her tight ass, and gave her a good squeezed which made her moan in the kiss, but they broke for air."Marceline can we go to your house. Please... now." asked Finn showing his true colors. She gave him a suggestively nod with her cheeks pink as roses.

"Sure Finn."

_Whats goin' to happen next in this Finn and Marceline fic _

_would they be as one at her house or would it be a simple moment in the alinement's in this story. _

_Keep reading to see what happen next!;3 (Yes its very different and very few grammars comments)_


	3. Night shouldn't had happen

_**Night shouldn't had happen**_

Finn and Marceline entered her house. They went to her kitchen to grab a snack, and sat across each other at her dining room table."Finn are sure your okay want me to treat you with some cake?" Marceline said getting the big chocolate cake out.

"Marceline the Vampire Queen eating cake whats wrong!" Finn said jokingly.

"Oh just shut up eat!" She shouted sucking a strawberry that was on top of the cake.

Marceline and Finn been quiet for a while until Finn remember what he wanted to give her, as a return gift back.'Her little gift, it has to be upstairs in order for it to happen.' He thought deviously."Hey Marceline to thank you for playing at the whore's birthday party, but can I ask you if we could go to your room, for a bit."

Marceline had chocolate on her cheek, before she could reply Finn got up and licked the chocolate off her cheek."F-F-inn what was that about!" she asked becoming freaked out by this sudden actions of Finn.

Finn had his plan set out. To fuck Marceline out of her mind hard."You taste good Marce maybe I should get you out of the hot shirt." Finn said moving his figures right on her harden tits.

"Finn...stop...we can't here." Marceline panted(she was I suppose she is a virgin like Finn lemon) letting he's figures moved, squeezed, and pinched every inch her of plumed breast. She arched her back almost knocking out of the chair from right under her. Finn could see that she was a virgin like himself from her reactions of her sensitive skin. That what you get for having Jake as brother. So he lifted her up from the chair giving her hickeys on the side of her neck, where the bite was, which made her yelp in pain and pleasure. Finn was amazed at how light she was.'Maybe she shifted her weight for me. Cause she is so light. I could of sworn she was heavier than this.'

Marceline brought his attention back,"Finn my door to my room." Finn opened the door to her room.

Her was mid lit. As in mid lit, candles was the room only light. It was fine with Finn. It really fine with Marceline. What they were going to do light wasn't needed.

Finn smiled at her lustfully. He tweaked her harden tits from the outside of her shirt, as they made their way to her bed. Finn was removing his black tux jacket all the while removing Marceline's grey shirt. Finn laid her down gently on the bed. He smiled hotly at her."Why no bra Marce?" She shrugged acting like it was the most natural thing in the world. He chuckled at her response to hes question."You know that is a violation to the rule in the my rule book."

Marceline smiled at him showing fanged smile."Whats that hero?" She asked teasingly.

Finn removed he bow and shirt."You know what I mean." He latched on her breast sucking away on the nipple. Marceline moaned contently at his ministrations.

"Finn." Finn looked at her questioningly. She took his hands and placed them at her skirt. Finn got what she wanted. He grabbed hold of the zipper that was holding the skirt to her grey hips. Marceline lifted her hips up a little to help with the job for Finn to do. Finn mouth water as he unzipped and slid off the skirt. He frowned to see she was wearing panties. She chuckled."Sorry to get your hopes up."

Finn looked at her playfully."That can be arranged." He removed the underwear away and stuck a finger in her. She arched back high, the feel of his finger and the cool air was driving her crazy. He loved seeing this way vulnerable to his touch. He moved his finger out slowly. Marceline moaned more.

"Finn just removed the damn pants so we can do it." Marceline moaned anxiously. Finn chuckled at her. He added another finger. Hes middle and index finger were moving at a medium speed. Marceline mouth was a gaped, she had sweat glittering on her body, as the mid lit room shown."Finn please just removed your pants before I release." Finn fell for her begging. But it left her breathing for more.

Finn unbutton his black pants, to show he was in boxers. Marceline frowned at it. Finn chuckled."Pay back Marce." Marceline latched on his boxers and removed them. It revealed a 6 inch boner. Marceline took it hole. It was really hard, she rubbed herself as she was sucking him off."MARCELINE!" He shouted out her name in Ecstasy. He took a lock of her hair and bobbed her head up down on his shaft hard and fast."Marce I am going to..." White juices spilled in her mouth as she swallowed the wonderful load down. She came after she finished swallowing the rest of him down.

Finn stroked himself slowly as Marceline dragged him on her bed."I'm waiting hero." She spread her legs out wide. She knew this must be the right position. Finn felt himself hard again. Hes face was a tinted red. He moved his shaft in her slowly. Inch by inch. The hard member moved in her, taking both of their virginities. Marceline had a tear go down her face. Finn looked at her worriedly. Marceline bucked her hips up and nodded for a continue. He moved slowly at first. Marceline soon moved with him. They found a beat.

"Mar-cel-ine ." Finn panted as he thrust in and out of her area. Marceline gripped the covers, her breast bounced up and down, as Finn pounded her with every inch of energy he got. Which is a lot. He gripped her hips. Marceline grabbed hold of his broad shoulders. She was on his lap. They were at a new angle.

"YES!" He hit her sweet area."Finn fuck me there again." Finn did same spot for Marceline which only added to his build up."YES!" He loved seeing her all wild. Now in and out of bed. He gripped his hips as they moved together.

With one thrust they cum. With no words said they laid down tired and dizzy."Marceline." Marceline did a 'mm' sound to show that she was listening. Finn fell asleep, to tired respond. Marceline soon followed.

A bit perverted of Finn I know but boys have feelings of their own.

Keep reading.

I'm debriefing in the next chapter:

_what happens if they wake up together in the nude? _

_Read and Find out =D !_


	4. Waking Up In a Awkward Position

_**Waking up in a Awkward **_**_position_**

Finn woke up before Marceline could. He saw that they were in the nude on her bed."...Marceline naked...Me naked that equals..." Finn stopped at the last word,"SHIT!" Finn whispered so he wouldn't want to wake up the sexy goddess. He got out of the bed, too change in hes clothes for the day. Finn was glad that he left extra clothes here, just in case they have a sleep over or something or if its get to late in the night. He slipped on his clothes and waited for her to wake up from her slumber. He went down stairs but only to remember something."Fuck! I forgot about Jake!" Finn silently cursed himself, then slapping he's head.

"OW! Damn my-" Her head had a red mark on it. Marceline saw that it really happen, she ran down stairs only to see Finn becoming also became red."Finn look sorry I-" She was cut off by Finn.

He look at hes feet then at her."Look yesterday not at the party..." He was lost in words until he found the correct response,"I mean sorry for showing my wild side towards you, its just that I've been attracted to you for awhile and that outfit was really, really sexy... and well I'm sorry. Really I am." He said about to walk out the door.

"Finn look lets hang out later or something just as friends 'kay." She said still slightly red from the sudden occurrence.(look if you haven't noticed that when Finn hit his head Marceline woke up Hint Hint)

"Sure Marceline." He said running out of her house.

Marceline could only sigh in pleasure.'Finn.'

At Finn and Jake's house, Jake got a unexpected visit from Lady Rainicorn and Princess Bubblegum."Where's Finn?"asked Princess Bubblegum shoving aside Jake.

"The last time I saw him was at your birthday bash. When you brutally yelled at him!" Jake shouted going to get a cup of coffee from the kitchen.

Princess Bubblegum was outraged by this,'how could he goes to the woman's house. MARCELINE." She did a low growl then turned around to see the door opening.

Finn came in to lose he's grin and it changed into anger and sadness."Why are you here?" he asked with a cold stare. From this cold look it made Bubblegum and Lady shiver.

Princess Bubblegum thought,'He turly upset with me. The look in he's eyes motionless, uncaring.' She was taken out of her train of thought, by him.

Finn repeated he's question again but more forceful than the first time."Why are you here?" He balled his hands into fists.

Bubblegum reacted,"Look Finn I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" She cried out.

"Why should I!" He shouted.

Princess Bubblegum faked a cry of plea. "Everyone hates me. Some even say that I don't deserve say that whore deserve you. More than me."she shouted.

The word that PB said just broke Finn last string."Don't you ever call her that again!" Finn said more pissed off."You deserve to be hated by everyone. You should be hated like the Ice king!"

Jake was scared, he never seen Finn like this before. He shudder by the thought of his friend angry with like how Finn is now."Finn calm down go upstairs." He said as he led Finn to the stairs, and told him to sleep. Like a good big Bro."I think you should leave. Don't ask me when he isn't upset with you anymore. I haven't seen him like this. Really I haven't in my life." Jake said showing them the door."Oh yeah see ya' soon Lady." He said.

In Finn's room he was about to fall asleep until he smelled a sweet smell."Marceline what are you doing here?" he asked amused by this.

"Look I know your still upset at Princess Bubblegum, but I need to tell you something." Marceline said laying next to him. She was freaked out by her wried actions, cuddling next to him like so. She blushed lightly as he wrapped a arm around her thin waist.

"What is it Marce?" He asked turning to face her glowing eyes.

"Well you know about last night." she said slyly tracing every muscle canvass under his blue shirt.

"Yeah." He said in almost embarrassed.

" We bonded together in the mind."she said getting unnaturally comfy. Finn grinned a boyish boy grin.

"So it's like kinda reading each other minds." he said. She leaned into him. She liked his musky scent. She was tempted to kiss him.

"Sort a of. Well I should go then." she said getting up in a hurry, and flying out the window with her umbrella. Finn was glad that he lost he's virginity to her. He knew that she was glad about it to.

He looked up at the ceiling.'Oh Marceline.' He smiled letting rest take him in.

Jake came upstairs to see Finn asleep. He smiled lightly then closing the door and going back downstairs."BEEMO TURN IT DOWN!"

_A pretty nice way to end the chapter isn't. _

_=3 I don't write during the week with the exception of this week. _

_Only on the weekends. _

_Keep reading =D _

_(I rewrote this story about three times so please read, also that some words were missing as well) :p_


	5. Jail Time,and Jealousy

_**Jail Time,and Jealously**_

Princess Bubblegum was in her room pacing back and forth on her little dilemma. She kept wondering what Finn and that woman were doing together. Lady Rainicorn came in a nervous state of mind.

"Um...my Mistress can I, may ask whats the matter?" she asked easing her way in the grand remarkable room.

"Yeah there is something you can do for me." Bubblegum said eyes gleaming with a devious smile.

"What may I do for you?" Rainicorn asked gaining a unnatural shiver upon her back.

Bubblegum explained everything to her lady in waiting."WHAT? You can't- I mean you know I can't do that to Jake especially to Finn! Please you can't make me!"shouted Rainicorn.

"Please if your mine friend you will stall both of them while I see what Marceline does." Bubblegum said. She knew that she forcing guilt on her dear servant and Lady in waiting.

Lady was bounded by guilt of not being a good friend."Yes I'll do it for you as a friend, but I won't like it." she said.

Bubblegum could only give her trusted friend a hug. She and Rainicorn got ready. Bubblegum figured if she only put a thin layer of garlic on a container of strawberries, she thought if she didn't kill her maybe that she can get information out of her. Maybe just torture her long enough until she spill her guts.

They got ready for their part of the plan."Ready you stall and I "so call talk to Marceline"." she said taking the container of strawberries. Lady flew off to Finn and Jake's house. She knocked on Finn and Jake's door.

"I'll get it!" shouted Finn, running for the door.

"Oh hey Lady how it's goin'." asked Finn.

She messed her blonde hair."Oh fine just plain and dandy... So can I come in? Princess bubblegum isn't here." she asked smiling in a very nervous gesture.

"So what ya' need Jake is in the shower." Finn asked eating what he called the grapes purple whatevers.

"I was wondering where you were going no real reason." she said trying to keep her feelings on the down low.

"Oh to Marceline just to help her with her new song. So that I could leave you and Jake some privacy." Finn teased with a evil grin like he knew exactly what they were going to do.

From this gesture it made Lady blush,'He grew so much. Marceline was right about Finn, he gotten cuter. No wonder she seem to be more into him, even though she would never admitted in a million years.' She thought until she came out of her deep trance by Finn's voice.

"Hey Lady I'm goin' 'kay." he said until Lady changed everything into darkness."Owww! Damn it Lady put back the colors!" he shouted stumbling on things.

At Marceline felt a sharp pain in her leg."Damn it Finn what the hell are you-" Marceline noticed the door was being knocked on.

"Hey Marceline how it's goin'?" Bubblegum said giving her the container of strawberries."Here."

"Uh... Thanks PB what gives with the gift?" asked Marceline at bit concerned.

"Well I'm sorry that I call you a whore," PB kinda gesture Marceline to suck the color out of the strawberries."You should taste the color of the strawberries." she said acting innocent way.

Marceline was some what unsure of the red strawberries, but she was tempted to having one. At that moment she felt dizzy and realized though its to late now that it was coated with garlic."Sorry Marceline... Finn's mine now enjoy your napped." she said in devious smirked.

Marceline only saw a only saw a bag and her doom."You b-i-tch." Marceline said now passed out.

Lady realized that PB must be back at the castle, she gaved back the color again and flew out the window without a word.

"Finn who was that?" asked Jake.

"Man that was you girlfriend, she is jumpy today! Then she left." Finn shouted to Jake.

"WHAT! Why did she go!" Jake whined.

"Stop being a asshole man!" Finn said putting on he's backpack.

"Why!" Jake asked or shouted.

"Cause the Ice King is being a ass again to princesses." Finn said running to the rescue.

"Wait for me!" Jake shouted coming right behind him.

_I know it said Jail time I got tried and a little lazy so yeah. _

_Keep reading the next chapter is coming soon _

_=D Oh yeah if you can, can you leave reviews of any kind, like advice or something. _

_Thankx ;}_


	6. Harassment

_**Harassment**_

Bubblegum and Lady Rainicorn arrived at the castle at the same time in front of the door."Good job Rainicorn now please help me with her quickly... Friend." Bubblegum said with a innocent look.

Lady felt nothing but guilt raging around her stomach making her feel dizzy."Why again you're putting her in chains? I mean is she like a prisoner or a person to torture her." she asked sitting down on the rotten chair. She was look down at her very own hands, she became utterly disgusted with herself.

"Lady com'on lets leave her so she can wake for tomorrow." PB said with a twinkle her eyes. For her she knew that Lady Rainicorn would break down and break her out after seeing her in so much pain. 'Everything was going according to plan.' she thought evilly to herself.

Finn and Jake was really tried by stopping evil and the Big Nerd known as the Ice King, though it shall not stop them from their everyday lives."Night buddy." Jake said floppin' on the couch and already passed out.

Finn couldn't helped but feel wried he didn't feel sleepy but he wanted to fall asleep."Man what the hell is wrong with me." he said tossing and turning. Thats when he heard a tap on the window."Oh a candy messenger, just throw up here." he said looking out the window. The messenger threw it up, then ran off."Hmm it says:" Finn read out...

_Dear Finn sorry for my harshness towards you at my birthday party please forgive me. I would like you to come and entertain Lady while I interrogate some intruders tomorrow, but you don't need to help thats all. Also bring Jake he's hilarious, Rainicorn could really use a laugh right about know. So see soon that if you forgive me._

_Love Bubblegum _

_XOXOXO_

Finn only was going over there to entertain. He wasn't going to give in her apologies just yet. Finn laid only to move he's hand towards he's cock yet caught himself in the act."Shit I can't keep doing this. I need fuck. Damn my dumb boy mind." he said laying there only closing he's eyes picturing a lustful Marceline in a steam of mist white roses sucked the color out of them. Yet that didn't help him at all. Again for our dear hero a rough night sleep.

Finn and Jake arrived on great time."Oh good Rainicorn is in the her room. I'll be up soon." PB said rushing down stairs to harass Marceline.

Finn and Jake was only but puzzled by her actions."Well I'm not freakin' out by her female actions." Finn said a tad bit pissed off. He sat down on a chair Lady came in with her viola.

"Hey Jake ready?" asked Rainicorn holding her viola. She felt shaky, she wanted to tell someone. To tell Finn that Bubblegum is holding Marceline for prisoner. Though she knew that it will hurt her and Jake relationship.

"Hey Lady are you look like you have a fever maybe me and Finn should leave." Finn personally agreed to thought, from he's hate of viola.

"No Jake it's fine com'on lets play." she said concentrating on task at hand. Finn groaned put of boredom.

Marceline only had a face of hate and her eyes motionless no gleaming of happiness or naughtily fill pleasure, only angered. Her wrist were raw from the chains."Hello Marceline feeling lousy I see." said Bubblegum feeling quiet joyful with herself.

"Hmph... I have no info for you nothing of the sort. Now let me go so I could go home and get some rest." Marceline said hanging on the wall with a meaningful reason to go back to blood soon.

"Nope tell me what do you and Finn do at your house?" Bubblegum asked grabbing a lever opening the windows. From this point in time Marceline became afraid she knew that windows equals sunlight, and sunlight to her skin equals death for her. Bubblegum knew the sun burns her so she burned one hand with sun and the other with garlic. She pressed the garlic hard on her hand,as Marceline let out a yell that was loud enough for everyone in the Candy Kingdom to hear. Yet no one heard except for Rainicorn. She only could hold tears back.

Finn sat there to feel a tingle on his hand he looked at it he saw burns forming he knew it came from Marceline."Um... Lady can I use some bandages please." he asked covering he's hand for Jake not to noticed his hand.

"Uh sure Finn here." she said trying not to fall apart. For guilt was whirling around her to concentrate.

"Thanks Rainicorn." Finn said getting up and leaving.

"Wait Finn!" shouted Jake coming behind him."See ya' Lady." Marceline was now on the floor to weak to get up to tried to move.

That night Lady Rainicorn couldn't take it she went down and was going to take Marceline home."Marceline wake up please you can't-" she couldn't say the last word. She fell down by her side crying until she heard breathing."Marceline...your alive?" Lady said wiping the tears away.

"Damn it and I was having those dreams again about him." She said now fully rested but to weak to move.

"Please don't tell Finn! Look I know that your mad I'm sorry. Really turly I am." Lady said more upset tears swelling up again.

"Hey Hey. Chill out I'm fine I just got to-" Marceline fell down again on knees.

"Please let me get you home." Rainicorn said helping her up."Its funny I'm the one in pain, you know for its unnatural isn't." Rainicorn look at her questioningly."Like how its unnatural for me to be in love." she said closing hers eyes again for more rest. Lady took Marceline, she however unknowingly watch by Princess bubblegum.

"All according to plans."she smiled in a very evil way.

Finn needed to know what was up with Marceline. She was always careful about the sun. He became to worried to worry about the pain in his hand. Her hand more important, her life way more important than his own. He closed his eyes and didn't dream of nothing but Marceline. "Marceline..." he said drifting off to sleep.

For Marceline she only hid her hands with gloves from the Duke of Nuts. She promised Rainicorn that she wouldn't tell Finn what happen today.

Although it was harassment torwards her.

_Ooooo whats goin' to happen next in this story. _

_In this chapter was really mild I know, but the next chap. _

_is really steamy or lemon-lime reference. _

_KEEP READING! XD_ its getting exciting, even for me the writer! ;}


	7. A Promise to Be

_**A Promise to be **_

Finn got bright and early just to get a day of excrise and food. He wanted to get out early to see what was up with Marceline. Though he hadn't realize that Bubblegum was coming to visit."Hey Fi-",she saw him leaving without even noticing her. She was confused why was he was leaving, until it hit her,'Finn is going to Marceline's house!' It made her temper boil. She did realize that she can see what Finn and her do together.(Her is talking about Marceline just in case of any confusion)Bubblegum knew that she couldn't out run a adventurer, but she can sit outside the window and watch what they do.

Finn was usually on time, and out of breath. Marceline was still in the shower. Finn remember the last that happen, which he'd became hard again by the thought.'Okay wait till she's done.' he told himself. He knocked as soon she got out of the shower and dressed,"Marceline I'm here." shouted Finn.

"Hey Finn how its goin'?" she asked clearly hiding something from him.

"Hey um can I come in?" he asked.

"Uh sure. Anyway I'm glad that your here can you help me with a new song." she said clearly changing the subject.

"Right so what ya had in mind anyway." Finn asked following in. Bubblegum could only be in shocked but she had to keep it together in order to watch. Marceline knew that she would had to play soon so she took a deep breath and started to play her bass."Hey Marceline your wearing the gloves that the Duke of Nuts gave you." Finn said knowing something was really wrong.

"Uh yeah okay Finn ready."Marceline asked."Yeah!"he responded still ponder by her hand.(The song is Pogo own nothing ;3)

Yeah, woohoo

there's something in the air

there's something in the air

there's something in the air

Marceline was cut off by Finn's eyes. They showed a worried anxious look."Finn are you okay" she asked floating over to him.

"What happen to your hand Marceline?" he asked walking closer to her.

She scooted back more until she hit the wall."Finn listen you can't find this person anyway so it does-" Marceline was kissed on the lips by Finn.

"Marceline please can you do something for me it just like a favor for a friend." he said pulling her closer to him. She could fill he's heart beating unnaturally fast.

She looked him, his blue eyes showing concern for her."Finn what is it?" she asked not knowing why she welling up tears.

"I want is that you be careful of the sun. Also garlic those could hurt you. I'm making a promise to you and myself that I will always protect you no matter the cause is. I'm here for you Marce, and you know that." He leaned his forehead against hers.

She didn't understand why but she was crying after words."Please Finn its fine. Look you don't have to do that for me or yourself." she said letting him stroke her and be there. Bubblegum couldn't help but to cry if she was in Marceline position she would be love.

Bubblegum walked from Marceline house, out off the cave back to her castle."Finn thinks a harmful friendship won't turn into a boyfriend girlfriend relationship! Oh Marceline prepare for hell of a storm!"Bubblegum said running to the castle to do research.

Finn was sitting on Marceline bed looking at pictures that she drew."Finn! Where did you get that!" Marceline shouted trying to get from Finn. No matter how hard she pulled he wouldn't budge. Instead she fell on top of him, she could't help to blush.

"Hey Marce if you really like my body why don't you make me strip for you." said Finn in her ear.

She felt warmth and arousal from it."Look Finn please the first time was just the moment, but now is our choosing. And well..." she didn't know what to say.

He smirked at her."Well maybe I should leave then",he said with a smirked. She could only smirked back guessing it was his way of pay and back for couple of years back. Making him blushed everytime she would kiss him on his cheeks, or flirt with him.

"Then first I want you to take off your hat." Finn only agreed to take off he's hat. A fluff of blonde hair came out. Usually you would see a little bit of hair at a time.

"Now what Marceline?" he asked now feeling what she was doing.

"Now I what you to do is to take off my shirt."she said liking their active game. Finn only hesitated when pulling half way up. It stop exactly at her breast line.

"Hey Marce are you sure your shirt or your both?"he asked moving he's hands slowly up to her tits. She only smirked to the kid like remarked.

"Whatever you want. But you take off both then, but could I take off something of your's. Deal." she smiled deviously at him hoping he would agreed.

"What if I don't agree."he said looking at her with smirked.

"Well then I would have to mess with your emotions, like you sometime do with me."she only could reached for he's shit and pants. Finn's turns came again and took off her pants and underwear leaving her in her bar. ( I'm not so much sure if she does but go with. =3 )" Doing anything you please Finn." Marceline could only sucked out the color of strawberries.

Until he got the idea."Hey Marce hand me strawberry."Finn asked taking the red fruit and placing where Marceline would had never thought.

Finn placed a strawberry tip and placed it at the cunt thats been wet for a while."Damn it." Marceline can only moaned.

Finn chuckled at her,"Whats wrong you feeling pleasure through the strawberry, Marce." Finn could only give a smirked of enjoyment. Finn pushed her crown a little, just to give her a jolt of pleasure and pain. Finn took the wet berry and ate the tip of it,"Hey Marceline I'd never knew you tasted so good." Finn licking his lips in liking of the new flavor.

"Finn you dog, with my fruit to." she said grabbing his shoulders and kissing him. Finn took one finger and placed it on her pussy."Shit... Finn stop... it"Marceline panted. Finn only added two more fingers and thrust in slow motion. Marceline gone into the beat of it and started to be in sync with him."Oh dear god Finn... Fuck! Harder! Ahhh!" Marceline screamed.

Finn stopped and kissed her on the head to calm her."Shh its fine Marce, I'm made a promise. A Promise is a promise." he said unhooking her bar.

Marceline remember something,"Hey Finn what about Jake weren't so meet him soon?" she asked panting letting him message her breast and leaving buries on her neck.

"Shit! Man his gonna be pissed off!" Finn shouted putting on his clothes."Look I'm sorry Marce."he said with a sad look in he's eyes.

"Finn it's fine see ya' later oh and say hi to Jake for me also."Marceline giving him a kiss on the cheeks.

At the Candy Kingdom Princess Bubblegum was doing research on the coming storm. It came every 4 years. There was a dam that hold 4 years wroth of water. And when the it breaks the water would flow into the underground passage that when it fills it will bust out and flow to the ocean. It was from 9 days the great storm would come."Thats it I will kill Marceline by the storm with a fake note from Finn. And then repair the dam and have Finn for myself!" she shouted in jealousy.

Lady watched in guilt and desperation."Oh Princess..." she cried going to her room.

At Finn and Jake house Finn was getting a lecture of the life time by Jake."MAN! You left me waiting in the forest all day, and bored nothing to do. Lady was busy and you were what hanging out with the vampire!" he shouted more pissed.

Finn winced a little,"Look I'm sorry man. It's not like I mean to, but..." Finn hesitated then showing a very red face.

Jake sighed at his six teen year younger brother,"Look I know your going... Hey whats that smell is that... Hey Finn what did you do at her house anyway?" Jake asked trying to figure out the smell.

Finn blush darken."Oh... Um... had some strawberries thats all."Finn was trying to move from Jake sensitive nose.

"No it smell like that and well I don't know oh well what were we talking about again?"Jake asked scratching he's head.

Finn walked towards the stairs."Oh well I guess you'll never figured it out see ya' man!"Finn shouted running up stairs to he's room to sleep.

'Man hope Marceline is okay' he said to himself looking up a he's hand. Though also he was pissed at Jake for ruining their moment. Even if he wasn't there he still did.

_A good way to end the second to last chapter of my story. XD Excited! A storm, a Crazed princess and all hell and craziness break loose in the final CHAPTER! Reviews, favorites and well fans. I wrote for the love the couple of Finn & Marceline ;3 SO READ FINAL CHAPTER Please! XD_

_Oh this is exciting just thinking about it! =D_


	8. The Flood

**_The Flood _**

At the Candy Kingdom was preparing for the storm. Blocking up the doors and getting umbrellas fixed for this years shower. Bubblegum was only preparing to kill Marceline through pushing her into the flood that led to the ocean. Lady sat there in her chair only playing her viola in a sad tune."Why... I need to tell someone right now... or..."Rainicorn counted down days to the flood arrival. That meant the little time she had to save her other dear friend Marceline from her death. Jake was even counted down the flood was one thing he would watch of weather when Finn isn't around."Jake whats wrong with you buddy?"he asked playing the game."Oh look man theres going to be a flood soon like in 5 days away from now."So-o-o... its like a 4 year thing that happens then."Finn said throwing the game he beaten four times already."Yeah! So when it does come everyone in the Land of Ooo is going o be watching it. It's going to be awesome wanna watch,when arrives."Jake said crossing out day 5."4 more days away the letter would be sent out 2 days before the storm to Marceline saying it is from Finn and meet in 2 days by the dam."Bubblegum smiled and chuckled happily.

The letter was sent out to Marceline on the 2 to last day of the storm. Lady was freaking out like freaking out. She knew it was a matter of time that Marceline was going to read the letter thinking it was from Finn. Lady was going over there to stop her from reading the letter until she was caught up by being a good friend to Bubblegum, the guilt was taking it toll on her was killing her.

Marceline got the letter when she came back from Lumpy space."MMM... a letter from Finn."she read it out loud:

Hey Marceline the storm is coming soon and thought that you could come and hang out when it starts. The storm is tomorrow and well be there before the dam breaks okay.

From Finn

Slamacow

Marceline laughed at the last word on the bottom,"Finn your phrases."she got ready for tomorrow for the storm. So did all of Ooo except for the Ice King who's staying in doors for the storm. "Hey Jake can I ask you something?"Finn said looking out the window as the sky became darker."Yeah MAN anything lay it on me."Jake said joining him."Did somebody ever died... I mean like by another person. Who pushed them in for a reason but a stupid reason?"Finn asked feeling a bit nervous.(Hey sorry for the brief transmission but This paragraph is going to give a hint on whats going to happen next. WRITERS FLUKE! XD )"Uhh sheesh Man thats a awkward question don't you think."Jake said patting his pal on the back. Yet Finn was still nervous about to tomorrow.

At the Candy Kingdom Lady heard laughter and a tool sharpener going."Hmph... This is the one that will kill her and her body will be swept out to sea by tomorrow. Lady stood there stunned and shocked by this . Bubblegum was going to kill Marceline the Vampire Queen.'I have to warn Finn of this.'she said to herself putting on her cloak.

The storm arrived when people came when the storm started, and Marceline was at the spot sitting enjoying being out outside when the sun wasn't out. She could feel the warmth of the sun though."Hey Marceline. How it's going."PB asked walking to her closely holding something behind her. Lady reached Finn and Jake house sense she couldn't fly the sun was't out she had to run there,"Finn... Jake! PLEASE OPENED UP!"she wailed out. She tugged and pulled on their door."Their not there no, no, no, NO! They have to be at the bank where everything starts."she said running there."Ugh... I'm so BORED!"Finn moaned in extreme lack of concentration."Look man look the rain is coming umbrellas up."Jake said opening up his umbrella.

At the dam Marceline was trying to avoid the soon to be rushing river and a crazed jealous girl."Listen PB look whatever you want you can have... but look if the rain comes down any harder we can fall."she said moving near the forest."No you don't!"shouted Bubblegum pouncing on Marceline back."You can't give it to me! Finn won't come to me because of you!"she shouted trying to slit her throat."WHAT! Your trying to kill me for Finn... were friends only that!"Marceline shouted now pissed off. She flipped PB off of her onto the ground."It didn't look like at your house when hugged with care and affection. Like you two actually love each other."Bubblegum shouted now with tears streaming, down her face, she came straight for Marceline with her dagger.

Lady got where the water was overflowing and rushing towards the dam where Marceline only had a few minutes left."FINN... JAKE!"she shouted running towards the audience looking for her two friends."LADY! YOU MADE!"shouted Jake to give her a hug. She stepped aside."Jake stop screwing around Marceline is in trouble Finn"she panted out of breath."I knew it, Lady where are they now."asked Finn putting on his sweater."Bubble and Marceline there at the dam were it will break in less than 1 minute and a half!"she shouted running straight for it. Finn followed, with Jake leading behind.

The water was now at full force and the dam could break any second from now."Please stop!"shouted Marceline throwing Bubblegum in the riverbed with Marceline being dragged behind, and the dam was at it peak of breaking. Finn and Jake also with Lady Rainicorn, came when the dam broke all the way. Water came gushing and taking Marceline and Bubblegum under the main water way."Damn it we're to late. Lady is there another path where the water gushes out?"Finn shouted."Yeah it leads out to the ocean. The problem is that the main underground passage has to fill up with water to break open."she said going to the end with others following."Wait we need a net to catch them that would still let the water out."Finn said taking out a fish type net."Okay we need to find anything to pull out Marceline and the Princess out."Jake said with anticipation of the water current taking things away. They got to work with the net.

Under the water stream passage Marceline woke up to a knee high water."Oww my head"she said rubbing her head."Wait... what the hell where am I."Bubblegum responded with a gesture of the dagger she was still gripping."Hey! Watch it will ya'!"Marceline shouted dodging each swing."You stole Finn from me and you messed up my life."Bubblegum responded with various swings from the dagger. The water was now at their thighs and rising faster."Look we're not going to live you try to kill me."Marceline could only say. Marceline couldn't finish by the freezing waters and also that she was using so much energy from dodging."Whats wrong feeling sleepy, drowsy, or just afraid to die."screamed Bubblegum running through the water. She was able to get Marceline under the water, also to stab her in her shoulder. Marceline manage to submerge from the underwater for breath."What the hell is wrong with you... your really crazed you know that."she gasped for breath before passing out in the frozen temps of the water. Princess Bubblegum now felt the cold temperatures of the water that was now up to her neck."Its so cold can't stay awake."she said passing out in the water.(If you think I forgot that Marceline could fly away I my mind you she was trying to reason with Bubblegum and that if they die or not, keep reading. Also I didn't forget okay so no criticizes on this part. Please! )

The underground passage was to break open."Everyone pull on the count of three. ONE TWO THREE!"Finn shouted pulling the net outward so it would stretch out. The came gushing and with 2 bodies caught in the net as water went trough it."Com'on we have to get them warmed up."shouted a candy cane guy taking the Princess to the castle."Finn, Jake you two stay here and fix the dam and the underground passage up. And also Finn don't worry Marceline will be fine okay."Lady said helping the others with Marceline to the castle."So dude you were only doing this to save Marceline and not Bubblegum?"Jake asked."No I did it to save the both of them. Bubblegum will still be my first crush but Marceline will be a very close friend to me."Finn could only smile with pink cheeks by the thought of it."Hey man why are you blushing are you embarrassed about something?"Jake asked. Finn only responded by a wave of the gesture.

After the crazed of 4 days ago Marceline woke up in the Candy Kingdom."Hey Marce. Feeling okay."asked Finn coming towards. She blew a strand of hair out of her face," Fine Finn. So how the Princess doing anyway."she said feeling her shoulder."Oh fine. But what are you really okay... I mean like to move and junk."Finn said slightly embarrassed by the kid remarked. She gave giggled,"Fine really truly Fine."she gave him devious smile."Hey look over their its a the Ice King!"Marceline joked."WHERE!"he shouted falling for the joke. She found it to be the perfect moment to swept his hat."This is payback for looking at my drawings!"she remarked with a taunting smile. Finn managed to pull her down to face him."I'm sorry about not being there for you."he said with his hair still in fluff. She only gave a blush and his hat back."Its fine Finn really. I know that you promised to be there for me and believed it to."She said grabbing her umbrella and flying home for more rest."Finn com'on the Ice King is being a ass again."shouted Jake running off.'I will find a way to stay with her forever'Finn thought to himself running after Jake.

_Yeah =D a good way to end the story isn't! Next one is going to be CHOWDER! XD Then well anything else. If you want me to I can continue this story if you the readers want me to. Well thanks for reading! =3_

_ IT'S ADVENTURE TIME! YEAH! XD_


End file.
